lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Shogunate
"Alright men, listen up! We are going to charge into war, and we are not stopping! Not even for a parade! We will smash through it and we will hold our own parade about it!" Archon Winter Shogunate, the leader, guiding the Battle Shogunates into war. Latin Name: Hiberna Miles The Winter Shogunates The Winter Shogunates are a inferior species of TF2-nimal compared to the other types. They are seen as aggressive, yet they can be quite friendly. They have a war shovel, designated for airstrike attacks. All Winter Shogunates have a parachute that they can glide down with. They have Rocket Launchers like any other Soldiers, but they do not damage so they are purely for mobility. Winter Shogunates in groups are very strong, but alone they cannot do much but rocket jump. They can be found in any climate, but mainly in arctic places. Behaviour They have been titled aggressive, selfish, and cruel. The leader, Archon, disagrees. "I am a very friendly man, only attacked when provoked. My men haven't hurt a single soul, except maybe thousands upon thousands of Samur-Demos. Also, we're not selfish, if we were I'd probably hoard everything for myself, leaving the others to die. What kind of leader would I be if I were to do that?" The Shogunates are actually very friendly, as Archon said he was. They are very energetic, leading to them either getting into pointless mini-wars, or just them hopping around from place to place. History These beings have an interesting history. The first ever Winter Shogunate was actually a mishap. That Winter Shogunate was supposed to be the ultimate human being for antarctic research. Instead, it created this species. A couple hundred years later, the leader Archon was born. After he reached his 20s, a war broke out between Winter Shogunates and Samur-Demos. He then went on a massive killing spree, for the thrill of war. A lot like his common ancestor, the Soldier. After the war was over, he separated from his clan, forming his own over time. How to become a Winter Shogunate Normal: Rocket Jumper, B.A.S.E. Jumper, Market Gardener, Hero's Hachimaki, and Antarctic Parka/Kringle Collection. Optional: War on Smissmas Battle Hood. Leader: Rocket Jumper, B.A.S.E. Jumper, Market Gardener, Killer's Kabuto, Kringle Collection, Ornament Armament. Allies and Enemies Allies: The Airforce - Archon has the blood of the Airforce, thus allowing him to become one. He and Airforce Grandpa have known each other for a long time. RubberFruit - The first leader actually gave his Team Captain to RubberFruit for him to keep, thus forming an alliance. GentleSpy - He was about to kill one of the Shogunates, until another one bribed him not too. Demo Missiles - Archon understands these are an enemy of the Airforce, but he still managed to reason with the Demo Missiles to form an alliance. Team Killer - Since the Shogunates are on BLU, Team Killer won't, well, kill them. When Team Killer was first reanimated and vengeful against the REDs, the fourth leader helped him here and there. CP3-Port-Toas - Since Archon is friends with the Airforce, he's found a way to befriend the CP3-Port-Toas species. Enemies: o.W.n - Archon is sick and tired of their bullshit, so he's decided that they must die. They are currently targeting the Medic. The Groundforce - The Winter Shogunates have killed too many of them to not call them enemies! Samur-Demo - They have been in almost an endless war for hundreds of years, the Winter Shogunates fear that they will start another one. Vagineers - The third leader thought they were obnoxious, useless, and pitiful so he decided to make sure everyone killed them on sight. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Fast, take no damage from rocket jumps, can one shot enemies with their weapon if the target is below 195 health, and all are powerhouses. Weaknesses: Putting themselves in danger with enemies wielding their weapons, easily distracted unless put in the midst of a battle, when not active they are lazy, and sometimes very stubborn. Category:Soldier TF2-nimals NotesCategory:Widespread Species If you have a complaint, just bring it up with True Winter Soldier/Archon Winter Shogunate. He'll try to solve it. Category:Requirements Category:Item requirements Category:Neutral